monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigginox
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Tundra |Monster Size = 1266.7 cm 982.8 cm |Monster Relations = Giggi, Virulent Gigginox, Yoga Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Khezu, Red Khezu |Generation = Third }} Gigginox are Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter 3. Physiology Gigginox are similar to the Khezu, in that they are blind, cave-dwelling Wyverns. However, they do not sense prey by smell; instead, Gigginox have a special organ that can detect the body heat of their prey. Gigginox are wide and flat, unlike the Khezu, which is bulky and has large fat reserves. Also, Gigginox does not have highly moisturized skin, and unlike the Khezu, it does not have visible veins. Gigginox is notably much more agile than the Khezu, being able to flip around without difficulty, and being much faster, probably due to their flat body, and their ability to sense body-heat instead of smelling. While the Khezu primarily uses its developed hind legs to leap around or to the ceilings of caves, Gigginox will use all four limbs plus its tail to propel itself, suggesting that the Gigginox's limbs aren't as well developed as the Khezu. Also similar to the Khezu is the Gigginox's elastic neck and tail, which can stretch out to twice their length in an attempt to attack the hunter. Their top skin is grey-white, and their under-skin is dark red. When enraged a Gigginox's top color will change to a darker grey, almost black hue. Their head, tail and chest marks are white but have eye-like sections that glow purple when inside dark areas; these markings can be broken. Gigginox have a circular, leech-like maw, which contains many sharp teeth. Abilities They can also attach to the ceilings of caves like the Khezu. In this position they can do a unique attack where they will drag the hunter underneath themselves, then drop down and slowly consume the hunter, unless they are freed by their own effort or with the aid of fellow hunters. A Dung Bomb will instantly stop this attack. They can spit poison or release it as a form of gas from pores under their body. Gigginox can lay gelatinous globs, called Giggi Sacs, that spawn young Giggi. However, they may also excrete purple globs that burst into poisonous clouds in mere seconds, these may trick those unfamiliar with Gigginox into attacking them instead. As Giggi Sacs take a longer time to produce, experienced hunters can tell beforehand which kind will come out. Gigginox has a powerful roar, which requires High-Grade Earplugs to block. Habitat The Gigginox is known to live in the Tundra, and is primarily found within caverns. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter 3 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Portable 3rd * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Explore Game Data Breakable Parts Monster Hunter 3 Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Gigginox info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. | width="10" | | align="center" valign="top" | |} Item Effectiveness Materials For carves and materials, see Gigginox Carves Equipment For more information, see Giggi and Gigginox Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Virulent Gigginox Main Article: 'Virulent Gigginox'' A Variant of Gigginox that appears in Monster Hunter Explore. Yoga Gigginox Main Article: 'Yoga Gigginox'' A Variant of Gigginox that appears in Monster Hunter Explore. Gallery For more images, see Gigginox Photo Gallery Notes Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MH3 Large Monsters Category:MHP3 Large Monsters Category:MH3U Large Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Noxious Poison Category:Large Monsters